FANTASIAS IV Su bikini, nuestro amor y el para siempre
by Kai AllBrem
Summary: ¡De los autores de "Fantasias" llega su cuarta entrega! jajaja sigo fantaseando... primera parte
1. Primera parte

Seguimos fantaseando, esta vez en dos partes y la segunda será... particularmente larga ;)

A quien lea... ¡Danke!

* * *

 **FANTASIAS IV**

 ** _"Su bikini, nuestro amor y el para siempre"_**

Primera parte

El sol quemaba, tanto como tenía que quemar en esa época del año y en ese lugar en particular, podía disimular bajo sus lentes oscuros la intensa mirada que le regalaba a la mujer que tan despreocupada flotaba de un lado al otro con un jugo de frutas en su mano y charlando relajadamente con su blonda amiga. Parecía que las hormonas afectaban más a una que a la otra porque literalmente no podía distinguir que fuego la estaba quemando más. De no aquietar la intensidad de espasmos que tenía en su vientre iba a tener que meterse a la piscina ella también, no solo para calmarse sino además para evitar lo que sería un bochorno en su bikini y una interminable cantidad de bromas por parte de cierta latina que sin dudas se daría cuenta y que en ese instante regresaba a su lado con las manos bien ocupadas, no escucho que la llamaba, no sintió su presencia, sintió de lleno el frío de una botella entre sus senos cuando muy hábilmente la dejo ahí sin ningún reparo... Quinn dio cuenta del frío de la botella sobre su cuerpo humeante, con una buena cantidad de insultos a la medida de la situación.

― **Ya, ya calma tus tetas rubia cachonda… quien lo diría Quinn estas más caliente que marinero recién llegado de altamar ―** Santana y su incambiable modo de decir las cosas, Quinn bajó sus lentes para poder verla a los ojos y marcar lo obvio de su comentario con su ceja izquierda levantada **― ¿Qué? ¿Estoy mintiendo? ―** Dijo Santana retomando su posición en la reposera de al lado, era casi medio día y pronto deberían encarar el almuerzo de ese día que se presentaba ideal, pero Quinn en lo único que podía pensar era en la siesta con su mujer, o en su mujer en la piscina, o tal vez una ducha con su mujer, o… **― Quinn… ¡Quinn!**

― **¿Qué? Oh… ok… ¡Ya Santana baja la maldita voz!**

― **Entonces deja de pensar en cómo meterle mano a la pigmea y presta atención…**

― **¿Es tan obvio? ―** Dijo Quinn prendiéndose a su botella de cerveza helada en busca de calmar sus ansias, una vez que acomodo sus lentes y retomo su posición.

― **Tanto que tendremos que evitar que te acerques a los árboles si es que queremos evitar un incendio forestal… estas que ardes nena...**

― **Te juro San… no sé qué me pasa, desde que Rachel está embarazada me cuesta muchísimo mantener mis manos lejos de ella, y para colmo ¡Ella parece disfrutarlo! ¡No deja de provocarme!**

Y así era, no había momento en que no se buscaran, que no se rozaran, Rachel tenía seis meses de embarazo, su cuerpo se había torneado exquisitamente y la que parecía sentir las repercusiones hormonales del estado de la morena era Quinn. Desde el momento cero había conectado de tal forma con su mujer que hasta sentía sus humores antes de llegar a su casa. Santana se sonrió de costado mientras observaba a las dos mujeres que estaban en la piscina, no podía decir que no entendía a su amiga, ella era un huracán de hormonas las veinticuatro horas del día.

Las cuatro mujeres había llegado el día anterior a la casa que Quinn y Rachel tenían a dos horas de su departamento en New York City, una hermosa casa de los años sesenta que habían tardado un año en reciclar y que finalmente se había convertido en su segundo hogar, solían escaparse los fines de semana, o incluso pasaban vacaciones ahí, y cada tanto como en ese momento invitaban a sus amigas a irse con ellas, la casa era lo suficientemente grande para la pasión de las cuatro, y Santana aceptaba por eso… o al menos es lo que había dicho, aunque todas sabían que era mentira… Santana amaba esos momentos "en familia" como confesaría en alguna borrachera. Nada que al día siguiente no pudiera negar.

― **La enana te calienta con solo caminar Quinn, no hace falta que me mientas ―** Maliciosa como siempre la latina se divertía a expensas de una inquieta rubia

― **Vamos Santana… ¿Vas a decirme que con una colección de mil bikinis que tiene debe ponerse justo el blanco? ¡¿Te das cuenta?! Es como si Britt se paseara con el bikini de Superman justo cuando estas ovulando… bueno en realidad contigo no hay distinciones…**

Ambas mujeres se miraron, chocaron botellas y comenzaron a reír… eran tan obvias…

― **¿Qué está pasando por ahí? ―** Rachel sabía que ese tipo de charlas entre su mujer y su amiga no solían traer nada bueno… bueno a veces sí, no podía negar que "ciertos consejos" salidos de la boca de Santana habían hecho maravillas en la intimidad… ¿Quién iba a pensar que aquellas cuatro adolescentes que compartían el Glee Club terminarían de aquella manera, juntas, compartiendo vida y formando parte de la misma familia? Santana y Britt llevaban ya tiempo de casadas, eran las segundas en dar ese paso luego de Kurt y Blaine, Quinn y Rachel serían las primeras entre las chicas en ser madres… los viejos amigos seguían dando vueltas por sus vidas cada tanto, pero ellos habían sobrevivido a la madurez, esa que tantas veces te deja fuera del circulo primario de amistades solo porque el ritmo de la vida te impulsa en mil direcciones diferentes.

― **Nada cariño, solo hablábamos ¿Cierto Santana?**

― **Es cierto pequeño pony solo le digo a tu mujer que deje de babearse y que ni se le ocurra molestar a mi sobrino mientras duerme la siesta… —** Era inútil para la rubia negar algo tan obvio, así que ni siquiera se molesto en contradecir a la latina.

― **¡Santana! ―** Gritaron dos de las chicas a la vez… Britt hacia causa común con una Quinn que ya estaba totalmente morada mientras Rachel estallaba en risas, mentiría si dijera que no se daba cuenta de lo que provocaba en Quinn, es más… todo en ella era totalmente consiente de lo que hacía.

― **¡Ey Satán! No seas así, mi pequeño sabe cuándo darles intimidad a sus madres…**

Dos cosas pasarían al mismo tiempo, dos mujeres rociaban el pasto con la cerveza al escuchar a Rachel, y otra reía a carcajadas mientras chocaba su palma con la morena.

― **Rachel por que no mejor sales un rato de la piscina y van a buscar lo que falta para el almuerzo… el sol ya está fuerte** _ **cariño…**_ **―** Dijo Quinn remarcando la última palabra, pero sin contar con lo que pasaría.

― **Esta bien,** _ **Quinnie…**_ **vamos Britt… creo que nuestras chicas necesitan estar a solas… ―** Dijo la morena guiñándole un ojo a Brittany.

Las dos mujeres que estaban en la piscina se dirigieron a la orilla para salir del agua, Britt llego primero y espero a que Rachel llegara hasta ella, y así muy natural y cual comercial de shampoo o tal vez de Victoria Secrets tiro su cuerpo hacia atrás para mojar su cabeza dejando que esta se sumergiera por completo, Britt rio de lado mirando a Santana, Santana tomo la cámara que había dejado debajo de su reposera apuntando a Quinn, y Quinn erró el pico de la botella en su boca al ver a la morena salir de la piscina con su cabello mojado y acomodándose la parte baja de su bikini blanco… su pequeño bikini blanco. Sin dudas era un comercial de Victoria Secrets. La bebida cayo estrepitosa sobre su pecho, pero ella no veía más allá de la morena que se acercaba con andar gatuno hasta ella, y ni hablar de la tamaña carcajada que se escuchaba de fondo.

Rachel se acercó quito las gafas de la rubia, y beso la comisura de sus labios justo donde la cerveza no debía estar, después beso sus labios mezclando el alcohol, el agua, y el deseo en un beso corto, profundo y húmedo… muy húmedo… luego se acercó a su oído y susurro…

― **No te preocupes mi amor… él bebe se duerme temprano… ―** Dijo la morena mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja, y así como llego se fue del brazo de Britt no sin antes decir a las que ya tenía a sus espaldas **― ¡Santana! Creo que Quinn necesita otra cerveza… y un remojón**

Santana capturó el momento justo en que la cara de Quinn reflejaba la partida de Rachel, la tensión en su mandíbula, sus ojos en llamas, la boca seca… Los próximos meses Quinn recibiría en su celular una foto de ese momento que la latina le enviaba con la correspondiente broma… eran eternas, y maldecía el momento en que le dejo su cámara a mano.

Vio partir a las dos mujeres, se levantó cual demonio a las puertas del paraíso y se lanzó sin contemplaciones a la piscina, llegando hasta el fondo de la misma y saliendo a la superficie como ballena en alta mar… sí, escupiendo agua por la boca… ya no había glamour en la escena, toda Quinn era una foto sacada del Instagram de NatGeo… el pelo en la cara, su bikini desarreglado, y largando agua por la boca… Santana también le recordaría durante meses que largarse de "bomba" a la piscina es mejor con la boca cerrada… ya resignada, sin dignidad pero asentando delicisionamente el fresco del agua sobre su piel, recompuso su porte y salió de la piscina, calzo sus anteojos, recupero el resto de botella y espero en vano que Santana rompiera el silencio. Al darse cuenta de que no lo hacía se giró hacia ella y la descubrió viendo las fotos en la pantalla de la cámara, entonces un destello reboto sobre el vidrio de sus lentes, y lo supo… fue como… _"un rayo de sol quemándose en su noche oscura"_ una hermosa canción sonaba a lo lejos… se quedó tiesa, y sonrió como quien sabe que termina de tener una revelación divina… aunque esa revelación solo fuera el reflejo del sol sobre el anillo de compromiso de Santana.

— **Quinn… ¿Estas bien? ¡Quinn! —** Santana sacudía a su amiga apenas logrando una reacción.

― **Necesito tu ayuda… ―** Volteo la cabeza para poder mirar a Santana a los ojos saliendo del letargo en el que había estado por un minuto y acomodando sus lentes sobre su frente **― Santana… es tiempo**

― **Ok, creo que te estas insolando… ¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?!**

En ese momento escucharon ruidos dentro de la casa, una voz amada terminaba de parafrasear esa melodía que tan sutilmente se colaba dentro de los sentidos de Quinn, su mente comenzaba a llenarse de párrafos, ideas, conclusiones, interrogantes, certezas… sobre todo certezas. Ya no había espacio para dudas, que más que dudas eran temores humanos que ya no cabían en su anatomía, no cuando ella le había cambiado la vida por completo.

Tantas veces en la vida había armado y re armado sus conceptos sobre el amor, tantas veces había buscado respuestas a las preguntas más simples y mil veces formuladas, "como" "cuando" "de qué manera" "una vez o varias en la vida" tantas veces había hablado con ella sobre exactamente las mismas cosas, discutiendo algunas, llegando a un acuerdo en otras pero siempre con el mismo fin y juntas.

Rachel había sido y seria toda su vida una creyente, una romántica, porque así había pasado por su vida el amor y porque así la había formado el mismo con el transcurrir de los años… y porque nunca renuncio a la fantasía de un amor de película. Quinn en cambio se había convertido en un ente que sentía que de a poco dejaba de creer en todo, hasta que un día llego la morena para romper toda su estructura con una simple caricia… ahora era su turno de creer, e interiormente sabía que lo que se traía entre manos tenía que ser un paso que ella misma diera y si así iba a ser, se encargaría de que fuera a su manera, esa única manera que contemplaba las ilusiones de su amor.

— **Cierra la boca, hablamos luego y ni una palabra…. —** Soltó Quinn de repente a una desconcertada Santana que seguía observándola detenidamente **— ¡Ni una palabra Santana! Dame tu palabra de Cheerio —** Dijo Quinn viendo como ya las mujeres que faltaban en la casa se hacían notar.

— **¡Mierda! Está bien Q… te doy mi palabra de co capitana pero tendrás que aclararme esto pronto —** Santana había cambiado su postura por completo, invocar a las Cheerios era cosa seria.

Cruzaron meñiques casi al mismo tiempo en que sus respectivas chicas hacían acto de presencia en el jardín, para Rachel no pasó desapercibido el gesto y mucho menos para Britt que conocía más que bien lo que significaba.

— **¿Nos perdemos de algo? —** Diría la morena al tiempo que buscaba un lugar entre las piernas de Quinn y esta se estremecía al sentir el peso de Rachel sobre su pecho, la acuno tiernamente dejándole un suave beso en el hombro.

— **Nada mi amor, Santana me contaba de un lugar donde quiere llevar a Britt para cenar la próxima semana… —** "La venganza es dulce" pensaría Quinn mientras se reía de la cara de Santana protegiéndose tras el cabello de Rachel.

— **¿Eso es cierto Sany? —** y la no tan inocente Britt metía sus narices en el tema para desgracia de su mujer.

— **¿Eso "Sany" donde es qué quieres llevar a Britt-Britt? ¿No te huele a gato encerrado Britt? —** Si había algo que Rachel conocía de antemano es lo que podía resultar de ese raro ambiente que se formaba cuando Santana y Quinn hablaban a solas y estaban a punto de "hacer de las suyas"

― **Ya, ya chicas no pasa nada, pero creo que hoy les toca cocinar a ustedes almuerzo y cena ¿verdad? ―** Quinn desplego un manto de piedad ante la intensa mirada de Santana.

― **¡Sí! ¡Así es vamos San!**

Y así a desgana la latina se levantó y fue hacia la cocina prácticamente arrastrada por su rubia.

Compartieron almuerzo tranquilas y entre risas, hasta que Rachel les dijera que se sentía cansada.

Quinn se quedó terminando de ordenar la cocina y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Al llegar se encontró a Rachel en el baño apoyada sobre el lavabo y se acercó a ella.

— **¿Vas a decirme lo que te sucede? —** Dijo Rachel observando a Quinn a través del espejo del baño, había estado deseando el momento a solas con su mujer después de verla esforzarse por aparentar que todo estaba bien. Hay vacíos que en la mirada de quien se ama actúan como señales de tránsito en día lluvioso.

Luego del almuerzo, sus amigas había decidido salir en cuanto terminaron con una extraña insistencia por parte de Britt, señal inequívoca de que Santana ya la había puesto sobre aviso de lo que podía estar pasando, o estaba a punto de hacerlo… si había alguien que sin dudas sabía lo que rondaba por la mente de su rubia, esa era Santana.

Las horas de descanso para la morena se habían hecho obligatorias, sobre todo las de mitad de día, descubría la renovada energía con la que se levantaba la animaba y podía pasar la cena despejada y silenciosamente agradecía tal hecho ante la creciente libido de su mujer… era Rachel Berry, no dejaría nunca de serlo, ser dramática y en parte insegura estaba dentro de sus genes… toda esta mezcla de pensamientos pasaban por su mente a la velocidad de su verborragia y sin decir palabra, no podía hacer otra cosa más que perderse en la mirada de quien la tenía abrazada por la espalda con su cabeza apenas apoyada en uno de sus hombros y sus manos entrelazadas sobre el grávido vientre de la morena… Quinn amaba abrazarla así, de alguna manera ese gesto calmaba su espíritu dominante y Rachel la dejaba creer que lo era, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Ambas sabían que llegado el momento, tenían la clave que accionaba a la otra.

— **¿Por qué crees que me sucede algo? —** Nada peor para Quinn que la curiosidad de Rachel, y lo peor de todo es que si no disimulaba pronto, la simple pregunta de la morena se convertiría en batalla que por el bien de sus planes debía evitar. Y ¿Qué mejor manera que ésa manera? Después de todo sabia de buena fuente que estarían solas hasta la noche…

— **¿Todavía crees que a estas alturas no te conozco Fabray? —** Le soltó en un tono ya molesto.

— **Vamos cariño…—** Ronroneaba Quinn en el hueco del cuello de la morena **— de verdad… no pasa nada—** Rachel comenzaba a sentir escalofríos al sentir la boca de su amor subir hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, no dejaba de verla a través del espejo del baño y por alguna razón esto le resultaba deliciosamente excitante, _"Bien, yo también estoy hormonal"_ pensaba la morena mientras Quinn seguía intercalando pequeñas mordidas y caricias con la punta de su nariz al lóbulo de su oreja.

— **No vas a convencerme así de fácil… —** Dijo la morena recostando su figura por completo sobre el cuerpo de Quinn, lentamente la rubia recorría la llanura de su cuello galopando en pelo su deseo y el de su mujer.

— **¿Ah no? Juraría que ya lo había hecho…—** susurro en su oído ganándose a cambio un profundo suspiro y la inquietud de un cuerpo cálido.

Sintió como el cuerpo de la morena giraba para quedar con ella frente a frente, sus brazos volaron a rodear su cuello y su lengua delineó lentamente los labios de anhelantes de su mujer, pero cuando esta se precipitaba hasta su boca la esquivó y aprovechando el envión soltó su enganche saliendo del baño y comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación ante el desconcierto de Quinn.

— **Muy bien cielo… lo hiciste, te creo —** Le guiño un ojo y la dejo perdida en la parte baja de su bikini… su pequeño bikini blanco.

" _Demonios"_ Pensó Quinn…

― **Rach… ―** La llamo, al seguirla fuera del baño la encontró apoyada contra el umbral de la puerta balcón que daba al jardín, el sol la bañaba por completo y su gesto pensativo sostenía sus alarmas internas encendidas, Rachel era una mujer difícil de sorprender, su curiosidad siempre jugaba en contra pero también para la rubia era difícil ocultarle algo, sobre todo algo como aquello…. Después de todo se supone que fuera una sorpresa ¡¿Por qué tenía que serle tan difícil"?!

Salió a su encuentro, y al verla sintió que el aire le faltaba… a pesar de su gesto estaba esplendida, su pequeño estaba haciendo maravillas con su madre y solo por eso Quinn lo amaba mucho más.

Se acercó por detrás y retomo la postura que habían tenido en el baño, la morena volvió a acomodarse entre sus brazos y se pegó a ella

― **Rachel… ―** Pero la morena la interrumpió…

― **¿Sabes que no puedes mentirme verdad? Sé que algo te sucede… ―** Rachel iba directa al grano.

― **Rachel… ―** Quinn intento zafar del abrazo para poder calmar la inquietud de su mujer mirándola a los ojos pero la morena no se lo permitió y ajusto su abrazo.

― **¿Lo sabes Quinn? ¿0 hace falta que te lo diga? ¡Porque no solo me lo dices en vez de dejarme pensar cualquier cosa! ―** Término de decir la morena sin ver como Quinn se esforzaba por no reír ante el dramatismo ya conocido de Rachel.

De golpe esta se había sentido insegura, sabía que era una tontería pero ¿quién podía culparla? su cuerpo era una máquina de hormonas y Quinn no ayudaba a calmar sus cambios de humor.

― **¡Rachel Barbra Berry que demonios dices! ―** Quinn suspiro y bajando el tono de falso enojo que había puesto, diluyo el abrazo ante una empequeñecida diva y la tomo por los hombros girándola para que su mirada pudiera sosegar las pequeñas sombras mentales de la morena ― Rachel, mi amor…

― **¡Lo siento! ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Pero yo… yo… ―** Embarazo, ataque de llanto, inseguridad, por diferentes razones ambas amaban el hecho de amar a una mujer… eso hacía que la transición fuera menos traumática.

― **Rach… mi amor cálmate… vamos… respira… eso es… respira… mírame…**

La morena levanto la mirada luego de tomar varias inhalaciones profundas y llevo sus manos a la cintura de Quinn, está todavía sosteniéndola de los hombros llevo sus manos a sus mejillas asegurando así que su mirada no se dispersara.

― **Rachel… no sé qué estarás pensando pero quiero que te lo quites ya mismo de tu mente ¿Si? Es cierto que tengo cosas en mi mente, pero te aseguro que no es nada malo, ni nada de lo que estás pensando… es más… de no ser por esta pequeña crisis que estas teniendo te aseguro que ya estarías desnuda sobre esa cama ―** se acercó y la beso muy despacio **― ¿por favor puedes relajarte? ―** acorto distancias y la volvió a besar **― ¿Si? ―** beso, beso y la morena volvía a subir de golpe a su montaña rusa emocional y el calor de su cuerpo nublaba su mente **― ¿Amor? ¿Puedes? ―** susurro ya mordisqueando sus labios y sintiendo su propia respiración acelerarse, bajo por su cuello sintiendo el pulso de Rachel, después de sus latidos no había nada que disfrutara más… el cuerpo habla en mil idiomas, aprender a hablarlo cuesta poco y hablarlo fluido sobre el cuerpo de la mujer amada es el mejor tiempo invertido.

De pronto un movimiento bajo interrumpió el camino de besos que trazaba la boca de Quinn hacia el pecho de Rachel y la sonrisa ronca de la morena se hizo eco en los labios de Quinn, aunque la casa estuviera sola de personas había alguien que no tenía donde ir y parece que en ese momento necesitaba hacer notar su presencia…

― **Creo que tienes que hablar con alguien mi cariño… ―** Le dijo Rachel a su mujer viendo el mar de emociones que corrían por su rostro.

Quinn tomo sus manos y la guió hasta la cama, hizo que se sentara y como ya era costumbre se arrodillo entre las piernas de la morena, ya no la miraba a los ojos a ella sus ojos recorrían su vientre de un extremo al otro como reconociendo en cada fracción de piel un equivalente de su niño, llevo sus manos a los extremos y presiono levemente sus palmas con la convicción de que de esa manera su bebe podía sentirla, lo que pasaría a continuación no era nuevo para Rachel, pero por alguna razón que no distinguía, estaba más emocionada que la primera vez que había visto a Quinn hacer aquello, lentamente recorrió su vientre deteniéndose brevemente sobre un sector y acariciándolo como si reconociera que parte del cuerpo del niño estaba tocando, se agacho beso esa parte y dejo sus labios pegados a la piel…

― **Ey… pequeño… se supone que deberías estar durmiendo, ¿será que te despertó la "drama queen" de tu madre? ―** El susurro de Quinn se interrumpió por dos cosas simultáneas el reclamo de Rachel y un nuevo movimiento dentro de su vientre **― ¿Lo ves? Tengo razón Rach, quieta que estoy hablando con él y no contigo ―** Rachel sonrió ante la inmensa ternura que desplegaba Quinn en ese momento, apoyo sus palmas sobre la cama y le dio a su mujer el acceso y la intimidad que le reclamaba para poder hablar con su hijo **― gracias… como te decía pequeño… ―** Quinn volvía a centrar su mirada en el vientre de Rachel sin dejar de acariciarlo, notando los movimientos del mismo y como se erizaba la piel de la morena **― Sé que tu mamá es algo intensa, pero por favor entiéndela… no es fácil vivir conmigo y es la única que logra entenderme, por eso quisiera pedirte algo… solo tú sabes lo que está sintiendo en este momento y solo te pido que la ayudes y que ambos confíen en mi… pequeño… ―** Quinn pegaba su frente al vientre que de pronto estaba tenso, Rachel no perdía detalle de lo que estaba pasando pero no llegaba a notar el brillo húmedo en los ojos de Quinn, de haber tenido lo que necesitaba no habría podido dejar pasar el momento **― no te preocupes por nada, sé que puedes sentirme y te aseguro cachorro mío que no hay nada que ame más en este mundo que a ti y a tu madre… por favor descansa, tengo que calmar a la leona… ¿Esta bien? ―** Dejo un beso y noto que todo volvía a su lugar, como los movimientos cesaban y la piel de Rachel se brindaba ante ella.

― **Increíble… ―** Dijo Rachel llevando sus brazos hacia el cuello de Quinn y sintiendo los brazos de ella abarcarla sobre la cama.

― **¿Qué puedo decir? Mi hijo me escucha… ―** soltó la rubia con un dejo de suficiencia.

― **¿Puedes callarte de una vez y besarme? ―** Le respondió la morena buscando sus labios y ya no hubo palabras…

Se besaron con la intensidad del momento, sintiendo en el silencio cada latido del deseo desatado. Se besaron y en un abrazo arrollador se dijeron sin sonido cuanto se amaban.

Quinn se puso de pie dejando a la morena admirar toda su humanidad y con todo el tiempo del universo se desnudó para ella, pieza por pieza, parte por parte, porque no solo dejaba caer sus prendas, con ella caían todas sus barreras, sus miedos, sus dudas, junto con ellas dejaba atrás una parte de su vida para dar comienzo a otra. Se acercó a Rachel que parecía haber cambiado el color de sus ojos y que de pronto se sentía en el centro del universo rodeada de magma, y sin perder detalle de sus ojos tomo sus manos y la puso de pie… ya no podía esperar para tocarla, quito su bikini lentamente dejándola al igual que ella vestida de piel y brillante de alma, llevo su mano hasta su mejilla y le dio comienzo a una caricia que devastaba todo a su paso, las yemas de sus dedos abrían cada poro que tocaba y le hacían sentir como propio cada escalofrío que Rachel sentía. Bajo despacio por su cuello yendo hacia atrás donde la nuca escondía ese recoveco que tanto le gustaba, era un viaje sin retorno de una mano experta y amante sobre la piel titilante de quien amaba, un viaje que bajaba lentamente sobre su seno erguido, un viaje que estaba llenando de canciones susurrantes la boca de la morena, las respiraciones se volvían huracanes, y al llegar a su vientre su otra mano voló hasta su cintura y atrajo a la morena muy despacio, acomodando el suyo sobre un costado del de ella buscando su boca… un estallido, una explosión, un tren, su sabor, su lengua su mano apretando su cabello, el tiempo, ese tiempo que deseaba para amarla a su manera, se separó del beso y la acomodó sobre la cama, muy lentamente reemplazo la caricia de sus manos por su boca, Rachel no hablaba, solo se entregaba a las sensaciones que le provocaba el tacto de Quinn. Habían tenido sexo, habían hecho el amor, pero este era uno de esos momentos en los que la expresión del deseo a través del amor pierde y carece sentido y nombre, solo es lo que es en un gemido, en una caricia, es en la piel y por su piel. No quedo espacio de cuerpo físico que Quinn no besara, ni parte del alma de Rachel que Quinn no amara, su cuello, su corazón, sus pechos, sus muslos todo era marcado con su esencia, con su deseo, con la infinita cantidad de sensaciones que tenía en ese momento, se hundió en ella perfectamente saboreando cada gemido de la morena a su paso, fue quebrando su voluntad en cada estocada solo para llevarla al éxtasis donde sus labios solo atinaron a buscar un poco más de aire… Rachel no tardo en sentir su sabor en los labios de Quinn, no tardo en sentir en sus oídos su voz grabe diciéndole que la amaba, se sintió somnolienta y cometió el error de ceder ante las caricias que dejaba la rubia sobre su pelo luego de haberla acomodado sobre su pecho, no pudo evitarlo y se rindió al sueño.

Quinn se quedó despierta vagando agitadamente en un sinfín de pensamientos que giraban alrededor de lo mismo, necesitaba su celular… tenía poco tiempo y estaba cansada, necesitaba esos días para pensar cómo serían las cosas, y tenía que hacerlo bien… necesitaba a sus amigas, aprovechando que su amor se giró sobre la cama se incorporó lo suficiente para abrir el cajón de su mesa de noche y tomar su teléfono para enviar un mensaje… "Sé que están en casa, necesito verlas en la cocina en diez minutos CODIDO CHEERIO" una vez enviado lo borro y guardo su teléfono. Busco que ponerse y besando a su mujer salió de su habitación, tenía que ser rápido porque bien sabia cuanto odiaba Rachel despertar sola, al llegar a la cocina se encontró con Britt y Santana, ambas en una postura rígida y serias… convocar a las "impuras" era cosa seria…

― **Quinnie… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Rachel está bien? ¿Qué paso? ―** Britt no contenía su verborragia.

― **Britt cariño, deja hablar a Quinn…―** Santana intervenía a tiempo.

― **Rachel duerme Britt, está bien pero tengo poco tiempo, saben que odia despertarse sola…―** al ver la sonrisa pícara que se dibujaba en la cara de Santana agrego **― Deja las bromas para después San… chicas… necesito su ayuda, he tomado una decisión.**

Dentro de la habitación el sol cedía terreno dando paso a otra nueva tarde, Rachel se removía y antes de que pudiera despabilarse del todo sintió que Quinn la abrazaba…

― **Amor donde estabas… ¿Qué hora es?**

― **Tranquila mi vida, solo fui a buscar agua… ¿Quieres?**

― **No cielo… solo quiero dormir otro poco… ¿Podemos dormir un poco más Quinnie?**

― **Claro que si cariño… esta noche las chicas se encargan de la cena, duerme otro poco… no me moveré de aquí.**

Rachel se volvió a acomodar entre sus brazos, Quinn había cumplido con su cometido y por el momento podía estar tranquila. La decisión estaba tomada, y estaba en marcha.

Con Rachel seria… para el resto de su vida.


	2. Segunda parte

**FANTASIAS IV**

"Su bikini, nuestro amor y el para siempre"

Segunda Parte

" _Todo arreglado"_ El celular se iluminaba sobre la mesa de café y Quinn leía el mensaje de Santana asegurándose de que Rachel todavía estaba en la cocina tostando almendras, al menos algunos antojos se los daba sola.

" _¿De verdad?"_ Esas eran excelentes noticias, durante los siguientes días luego de volver de su casa en Amagansett Quinn se dedicó a darle forma a su plan, muchas habían sido las veces en los que la morena había estado a punto de descubrirla, incluso la veía prestar mucha más atención a las veces que su teléfono sonaba, definitivamente algo sospechaba, la había mantenido ocupada y el estar entrando en su séptimo mes ayudaba un poco. Su hogar de a poco tomaba forma de niño, detalles, decoraciones, pintura, ropa, un sinfín de sueños y sonidos nuevos.

" _¿Hablo arameo idiota? Dije SI todo arreglado, me avisara cuando podemos reunirnos para coordinar… Joder Q… de verdad vas a hacerlo… "_ Santana respondía y junto con esa respuesta una sonrisa emocionada aparecía en el rostro de Quinn en el mismo instante en el que la morena salía de la cocina, morena que no había dejado pasar por alto el detalle por supuesto…

― **¿Puedo saber de qué te ríes? ―** Preguntó intentando en vano sonar despreocupada, ocupando su lugar al lado de Quinn frente a su televisor. Las tardes de domingo se convertían en sesiones de descanso salvo que a Santana se le diera por caer de sorpresa… cosa que venía haciendo más seguido y que Rachel lo notaba, no le molestaba Santana… le molestaba Santana los domingos robándole a su mujer cuando creían que no las veía. Algo tramaban…

― **De Santana, sigue molestándome con lo de la cerveza ya sabes cómo es…―** La rubia la abrazo apoyándola en sobre su pecho, y centro su atención en la película que estaba por comenzar. Rachel no dijo nada, y en realidad a esas alturas Quinn no sabía que era peor, si su silencio o su verborragia. Opto por dejarla estar y rezar por que no continuara con el tema.

― **Quizás deba aclarar algunos tantos con esa latina molesta Quinn ya me estoy empezando a cansar de verlas en plan 007 ―** Soltó Rachel de pronto tras algunos minutos de película, se sentía molesta, confiaba en Quinn pero no le gustaba estar al margen de lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo.

― **Tienes razón Rach… tienes que defenderme no deja de molestarme ―** dijo la rubia con una muy fingida inocencia. Rachel se incorporó y busco su mirada con el gesto lleno de reproche ante la ironía.

Quinn la miro, levanto su ceja como siempre que quería marcar el momento y estallando en risa tomo su cara y la beso.

Primero sintió la resistencia, y ya después su lengua jugando dentro de su boca le dio a entender que ese gesto tramposo seguía cumpliendo su propósito. Se sintió victoriosa pero sabía que no duraría mucho.

― **No creas que no sé lo que haces rubia tramposa ―** Le dijo Rachel al separarse del beso **― Aprovecha que por el momento te funciona ―** y dicho eso se volvió a acomodar en el regazo de su mujer y se entregó a la paz del momento.

Quinn sosegó su risa y la acaricio sin dejar de mirarla y anhelando que todo lo que hubiera puesto en marcha saliera tal como lo soñaba.

Luego de aquel domingo pasarían días de intensas idas y venidas, de alguna que otra mentira suelta en el aire para justificar tiempos muertos para la morena pero que para Quinn eran de planeación.

Luego de algunos días más, estaba todo listo… Quinn estaba feliz pero también ansiosa, sabía que tenía que estar por demás tranquila sino quería que su mujer sospechara nada, y eso ya de por si era difícil. Faltando una semana exacta, se encontraban todos cenando en casa de las Faberrry, para Rachel comenzaba a ser difícil atravesar una velada entera, se cansaba, y prefería la ropa cómoda que su hogar le permitía. Aquel sábado sus amigas se habían auto invitado aprovechando que Kurt estaba en la ciudad… él y Blaine estaban de regreso luego de la gira de este último por Inglaterra, así que de momento la familia estaba completa y ya desperdigada por el living de las chicas, cada uno con su copa algo de fondo en la televisión, algo musical por supuesto… Kurt canturreaba de pie mientras Rachel lo acompañaba desde el sofá donde se había acomodado sobre el regazo de su mujer. Era sabido por todos que ese sofá no tenía más dueña que Rachel, y que para Rachel no había otra manera de estar en el que sobre el pecho de su mujer. La escena era ideal, ellos cantaban Santana y Britt hacían coros, Quinn observaba y acariciaba a su hijo… idea hasta que en una pausa de alcohol por parte de Kurt un golpe seco al plan de Quinn que podía hacer tambalear todo… no podía culpar a Kurt, no había tenido tiempo de hablar con él.

― **¡Ey diva! Casi lo olvido ¿Supiste quien se presenta en el Madison el próximo sábado? ―** Y el tiempo se detuvo cinco segundos en los rostros de tres de las mujeres que estaban en sintonía en ese momento, Quinn rápidamente continúo con su labor sobre el vientre de Rachel, y Britt se apoyó sobre Santana para que reaccionara. Si Rachel noto todo aquello, ninguna sabría decirlo en ese instante. Una mirada desde el sillón les indico calma a las otras dos que la buscaron al instante. El tercer par de ojos si lo noto, y su sexto sentido gay les regalo un momento más intuyendo que algo pasaba.

― **¡Sí! ―** La voz chillona de la morena se hizo notar con emoción **― Pero no creo que a estas alturas consigamos tickets o ¿Si? ¿Tú que crees Q? ―** La rubia se debatía entre el poder de la mirada emocionada de Rachel, y un propósito aun mayor

― **Pues no lo sé mi amor… además tendrían que ser buenas ubicaciones porque en tu estado no deberías hacer mayor esfuerzo―** Quinn quería arrancarse la piel de a poco al ver la desilusión de la morena… pero tenía que ser fuerte, sus amigas eran testigo de todo lo que demostraba y no el rostro de Quinn, había que actuar pero para sorpresa de todos fue Blaine quien tomó la palabra.

― **Kurt… ¿Tú no tenías un evento de la revista el próximo sábado?**

Un manto de piedad cubrió el espacio de tres socias que sin saberlo estaban sumando un secuaz al plan…

― **Oh… pues… ―** Kurt observo con desconcierto a su esposo y desde su posición nadie pudo ver el guiño de ojos que este le hacía **― Eh… no lo sé no tengo la agenda… como sea diva, no te preocupes mi pequeña Barbra… me encargare de que haya una próxima vez.**

La cara de Rachel no oculto su desilusión ante la falta de apoyo de sus amigos, pero entonces su pequeño se hizo notar y todo paso rápidamente…

― **Wou… creo que alguien está despierto ―** Dijo la morena llevando sus manos al vientre **― ¡Kurt! ¡Rápido ven!**

El interpelado se acercó rápidamente a compartir ese momento con su mejor amiga, hacía tiempo que no se veían y bien sabían ambos cuanto padecía el muchacho estar lejos de ella en estos momentos.

― **Ey chicos es temprano todavía, y estoy antojado de galletas… ¿Qué les parece? ―** Todos miraron perplejos a Blaine pero este no se inmuto **― ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo tener un antojo? Todo esto del embarazo me pone hormonal ―** soltó el chico y todos echaron a reír.

― **Ahora que lo dices… creo que es una gran idea ¿Amor? ―** Las palabras mágicas junto con su boca toda fruncida.

― **Ok, ok tu ganas ―** La beso con dulzura y agrego **― ¡Como siempre! No sé qué me sorprendo…**

― **Vamos rubia ―** Dijo Blaine **― Yo te ayudare―** la tomo del brazo y ambos fueron a la cocina mientras el resto del grupo se arremolinaba alrededor de Rachel.

Al entrar a la cocina la rubia se dispuso a buscar las cosas para las tan mencionadas galletas, mientras que Blaine se apoyó sobre la encimera con los brazos cruzados y un gesto burlón.

― **¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme de que va la cosa o me harás preguntarlo?**

Quinn se giró de pronto con el pánico reflejado en sus gestos, era más la sorpresa que otra cosa, tanto hacer malabares alrededor de Rachel solo con las chicas que no se esperaba que el chico se hubiera dado cuenta de algo. Respiro profundo antes de hablar…

― **¿Desde cuándo es usted tan perspicaz señor Anderson?**

― **Quizás desde el momento en el que me case con una persona como Kurt… es increíble lo que hace un musical en él… juraría que es lo único que lo distrae de algo jugoso como lo que tú y las otras impías se traen entre manos… así que… vamos rubia… solo tenemos los quince minutos de preparación de las galletas… suéltalo…**

― **¡Dios Blaine! ¡No sabes cómo los he extrañado! ―** le dijo Quinn abrazando al chico, una vez que lo soltó lo miro y se relajó **― ven… aprovechemos estos quince minutos a solas… mejor dicho cinco porque dudo de que tu marido tarde mucho en llegar…**

― **Oigan ustedes dos… ―** Soltó Kurt entrando a la cocina y viendo a los chicos todavía abrazados **― si no supiera que Quinn es más gay que tú esposo mío me pondría celoso…**

Ambos chicos estallaron en risa y se miraron cómplices, Quinn soltó un _"te lo dije"_ antes de dirigirse a Kurt y abrazarlo a él también, al soltarlo suspiro y le hablo cerca del oído teniendo en cuenta de que estaban casi sobre la puerta de la cocina…

― **Mejor si estás aquí, así no tendré que decirlo dos veces pero Kurt… ¡Kurt! ―** repitió la rubia al ver la expresión mezcla de horror y sorpresa del chico **― No puedes gritar y ¡Por Dios! No puedes decir nada ¿Ok?**

― **¿No decir? ¿No exclamar? ¡En qué demonios te metiste Fabray! Tengo a mi amiga embarazada ahí afuera…―** Y de pronto una boca se estampo contra los labios del más rubio y menos engominado de los dos, el asombro y el brillo de los ojos de Kurt jugaban en partes iguales reflejándose en su mirada.

― **¿Puedes calmarte cariño? ―** le dijo Blaine mirándolo a los ojos a lo cual Kurt solo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, Blaine se volvió hacia Quinn y le dijo **― Descubrí que solo así se calma en situaciones críticas, no es lo más cómodo a veces pero sirve… tienes la palabra rubia…**

― **Ok acérquense les contare mientras hago las dichosas galletas ―** Dijo Quinn conteniendo la risa, ahora recordaba porque ese par de personajes eran el complemento justo no solo el uno para el otro, sino que además el condimento justo dentro de su familia.

Mientras que en la cocina la rubia ponía al tanto de todo a los chicos, y evitaban a base de manotones que Kurt gritara de la emoción, una cuestión menos fácil estaba a punto de hacer saltar a la latina…

Rachel se incorporó del sillón, y se asomó a la cocina donde Quinn parecía charlar animada con los dos chicos que, para suerte de la rubia, estaban de espaldas a la puerta evitando así que Rachel descubriera el gesto entre emocionado y sorprendido de ambos.

Volvió al sillón y llamo a las otras dos cherios…

― **Bien, está ocupada… chicas necesito hablar con ustedes pero Quinn no me deja sola un momento… ―** Ambas mujeres se acercaron, Britt se sentó a sus pies, y Santana en el sillón a su lado, ambas se mostraban perplejas.

― **¿Que pasa Rach? ¿Descubriste que en verdad tendrás un bebe gnomo? ―** Rachel la miro resignada, Britt seguía siendo Britt, y Santana seguía siendo ella también… de eso no había dudas…

― **Todavía no lo sabemos Britt, pero no te preocupes, ya reserve turno con el Elfo ese que te gusta tanto para que Rachel haga su consulta y elija el hongo en donde parirá al pequeño…―** Britt se mostró conforme con la respuesta, no así Rachel…

― **¡Santana! ―** Le dijo con los dientes apretado **― ¡¿Pueden enfocarse?! ―** Ambas mujeres la miraron con atención **― Gracias… les decía, bueno yo… ―** De repente comenzó a balbucear y a verse nerviosa, cosa que Santana no paso por alto **― Yo…**

― **Rachel, ¿Está todo bien? ¿Pasa algo con él bebe? ―** Santana amiga… siempre lista.

― **No, no… Él bebe está perfecto San… es solo que, bueno estaba pensando en… bueno ya saben con Quinn lo hablamos todo, y planeamos la llegada de este bebe pero… pero bueno ella nunca ha mencionado si… si…**

― **¡Que Rachel! ¡Ya habla mujer me estas poniendo nerviosa! ―** Le dijo Britt sorprendiendo a las otras dos mujeres.

― **Bueno ella nunca ha mencionado si… si quiere… casarse… y, y… bueno yo… no lo sé, quizás no quiere, o… o… bueno…**

― **Y tu si quieres… ―** Britt tomaba una posta que Santana sostenía en el aire sin poder moverse, la rubia se levantó y se acomodó en el otro extremo de Rachel tomándola de las manos, esta última asintió con la cabeza sintiéndose totalmente avergonzada, ellas eran sus amigas, pero sabía que también eran amigas de ella, sin contar con que Santana era en la vida de Quinn el equivalente de Kurt en la suya. Al momento que les dijo eso primero a ellas sintió que se había equivocado y ahora se sentía avergonzada.

― **Lo siento no debí decirles esto…―** Comenzó a hablar, pero Brittany como siempre las dejaría sin habla a ambas. Por el bien de Quinn tenía que hacerlo.

― **No lo hagas Rach, somos tus amigas también… escucha Quinn es muy especial con algunas cosas, eso ya lo sabes, quizás ahora solo esté pensando en el pequeño ambas decidieron que esto es lo que querían en este momento… seguramente cuando llegue el momento podrán hablar del tema, pero creo que ahora lo mejor es que te relajes y que solo pienses en que dentro de un par de meses este hermoso pequeño estará aquí cambiándonos la vida a todos ―** Luego de eso se paró y se dirigió a la cocina al grito de "Quinn tu pequeño gnomo quiere las galletas".

― **Amo a esa mujer… ―** soltó Santana saliendo del estupor y volviéndose a mirar a Rachel **― ¿Mejor?**

― **Si San… mejor―** Le respondió la morena.

― **¿"Víctor Victoria" o "La novicia rebelde"? no aceptare "Funny Girl" hasta después del nacimiento enana…**

Rachel comenzó a reír, sintiendo un alivio a medias que por el momento le bastaba, los chicos junto con Britt salieron al mismo tiempo cargando una parva de galletas, atrás de ellos salió una Quinn resplandeciente con una luz propia que no dejaba de sorprenderla, extendió su mano para que se acercara y retomara su lugar junto a ella, necesitaba ese contacto.

― **¿Estas bien? ―** Le susurro besando los cabellos de su cabeza.

Rachel la miro y busco sus labios sosteniendo su cara con una de sus manos, al cortar el beso y sin dejar de acariciarla le dijo:

― **Te amo ¿Sabias? ―** Mirándola profundamente y escuchando como de fondo sus amigos se hacían eco del momento en un sinfín de risotadas y comentarios al mejor estilo Santana. Más a ellas no les importo… Quinn la miro divisando en sus ojos miles de emociones que no quiso profundizar si no querría perder el poco control que tenía y solo atino a responder _"Si mi amor, lo sé… y yo te amo a ti"_ volviendo a besarla hasta que un almohadón se estrolo en ellas rompiendo el momento, cosa que en el fondo Quinn agradeció. Santana acertó de lleno sobre la rubia que tenía hábilmente protegida a la morena al grito de _"consíganse una habitación manga de cachondas"_ y después de eso solo fue flotar y disfrutar el momento entre risas y canciones más que conocidas de "Víctor Victoria".

Aquella madrugada Quinn estaba más despierta que dormida, había movilizado muchas cosas para lo que estaba por suceder… necesitaba ese momento a solas en la penumbra de su hogar que de a poco había tomado matices nuevos. Rachel dormía profundamente, hasta hacia un momento había estado desnudando su piel para ella, espero a que se durmiera y se levantó, busco una cerveza de la heladera y se sentó a contemplar la ciudad desde su ventana.

La semana posterior a aquella ultima cena con sus amigos había sido más relajada para la rubia por el solo hecho de contar con Kurt, mientras este mantenía la atención de la morena en cosas diversas ella se había dedicado a completar los detalles. Aquel mismo día había pasado a buscar los anillos por el taller del artesano. Una simple alianza era poco para su amor, así que en vez de eso eligió plata forjada a mano con un tramado celta que simbolizaba el amor y un trisquel en el centro. Alma, cuerpo, espíritu. Era todo lo que ofrecía y esperaba que la morena así lo recibiera.

El escenario estaba montado, los actores en sus puestos, estaba todo listo… era tiempo de actuar. Ya era madrugada del sábado que cambiaría su vida para siempre, si es que más podía pedir después de la llegada de su hijo, apuro el trago y tras desechar la botella volvió a los brazos de la morena, no sin antes lavarse los dientes. Así de puntual era todo.

Tras dormirse algunas horas sintió a Rachel removerse entre sus brazos, y un haz de luz entrando por su ventana… llegaba el momento.

― **¿Ya estas despierta? ―** somnolienta Rachel buscaba el reparo de los brazos de su chica que parecía estas más despabilada de lo habitual **― Quinn… ¿Estas bien? ―** Le dijo incorporándose lo suficiente como para verla.

― **Más que bien pequeña intensa… vamos a despabilarse… tengo planes para nosotras en el día de hoy… ―** Quinn planto un beso en la morena y salto de la cama, definitivamente algo pasaba.

Para cuando la morena se hubo duchado Quinn ya tenía el desayuno listo, era un sábado luminoso de verano y apenas habían pasado la media mañana, Rachel llego a la cocina y se encontró con un desayuno de lo más variado, café, frutas, galletas veganas, jugos de frutas… todo decorado y con un centro de flores frescas… si bien era cierto que la morena los sábados se tomaba una licencia de su lema de "ahorro de agua" no creía haber tardado más de media hora… y si así fuera se reprendería así misma por el despilfarro, no entendía en que momento su chica había tenido tiempo para armar semejante mesa.

― **¡Por Dios Quinn! ¡Esto es increíble! ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?**

Pero Quinn no respondió… se acercó la beso en la mejilla y antes de salir de la cocina rumbo al baño le dijo

― **Te mereces esto y más… vuelvo en quince nena… ―** Le guiño un ojo y salió disparada a ducharse. Antes de entrar al baño tomo su celular y tecleo rápidamente: _"operación ´un anillo para el gnomo´ en marcha"_. Sí, Santana otra vez.

Una vez que estuvieron ambas listas, y que Quinn hubiera hablado con Santana por teléfono a escondidas, salieron con un rumbo desconocido para Rachel pero que pronto adivinaría… Broadway se presentaba de ella de día con la misma intensidad con que lo hacía de noche, Rachel amaba ese lugar y por tal estaba consiguiendo lo que siempre había soñado… si bien ahora había optado por trabajar desde bambalinas por su embarazo ya tenía pactado volver a los escenarios en cuanto pudiera acomodarse con su bebe.

Almorzaron en su restaurant favorito luego de una larga caminata que ya estaba empezando a pasar factura, notaba que Quinn estaba, como nunca, pendiente del horario.

Al promediar la tarde y luego de un merecido descanso en una cafetería cercana retomaron camino, al doblar la calle, Rachel supo que la siguiente parada era uno de sus lugares favoritos… Central Parck era simplemente hermoso en esa época, totalmente florido, de un verde intenso…

― **¿El parque? ¿Piensas hacer caminar mucho más a tu embarazadísima novia Quinn? ―** Dijo una sonriente morena. Pero al llegar a una de las esquinas del Quinn se detuvo.

― **Lo que pienso hacer contigo en este momento no te incumbe… por el momento solo debes confiar en mi―** Dijo la rubia sonriendo de costado previendo ya el primero de los pasos a seguir ese día…

― **Disculpen chicas ―** Un mensajero en bicicleta se había acercado hasta ellas **― ¿Quién de las dos es Rachel Berry?**

Rachel miro al chico desconcertada **― Yo… Soy yo**

― **Genial… toma ―** Le dijo entregándole un paquete **― ¿Puedes firmar aquí por favor? ―** El muchacho le ofrecía una lista de entregas a una morena totalmente perdida.

― **Si claro, pero… yo… ¿Sabes quién me lo envía?**

― **Yo solo reparto señora… no puedo decir nada más... ¡Nos vemos en un rato! ―** Y así monto su bicicleta y salió disparado bajo la protesta de un policía del lugar.

― **¿Tú tienes algo que ver con esto Fabray? ―** La morena cambiaba el ángulo del paquete como si por milagro desarrollara visión de rayos x.

― **¿Por qué tendría yo que ver? ¿Cómo sabes que no es un admirador secreto?**

― **Admirador… admirador mi… tra…**

― **¡Ya! ¡"Señora" Berry… abre el paquete de una vez! ―** Quinn sabía que no iba a poder contener las emociones y la risa pero eso era parte del ritual.

Rachel busco la banca más cercana, se sentó con el paquete entre las piernas y comenzó a desarmar el envoltorio… al abrirlo contuvo el aliento, estaba emocionada y se notaba. Quinn no perdía un solo gesto de su amor. Al tenerlo abierto reflejo su sorpresa al encontrar un sobre, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro iluminado de Quinn, no se hizo rogar y lo abrió.

Tickets… ella tenía en sus manos dos tickets en primera fila para nada más y nada menos que Beyoncé... No podía ser… justo en ese momento creyó comenzar a entender… comenzó a relajarse justificando en su mente a esa Quinn tan "extraña" aunque no había forma de que supiera lo que venía a continuación, finalmente su "antojo" seria cumplido y no tenía idea de cómo había hecho su mujer no solo para conseguirlo, sino que además en semejante ubicación… salto con toda la gracia que le fue posible y se abalanzo a los brazos de su rubia que la esperaba sonriente unos pasos más atrás…

― **¡Quinn! ―** Chillo sobre el oído de su mujer que acostumbrada a eso ya casi no sentía ni la molestia que eso provoca, abrazándola fuerte **― Ya veo porque andabas tan misteriosa… ―** continuo mirándola a los ojos profundamente ya buscando sus labios…

― **¿Está segura señora Berry que quiere dar show en medio del Central Park? ―** No era que fuera secreto precisamente pero Quinn todavía cuidaba a Rachel de una vida pública en creciente aumento a causa de su carrera. Después de todo no cualquiera era la "fututa esposa" de una de las voces más admiradas de Broadway, bueno lo de "esposa" ella todavía no lo sabía… estaba a punto.

― **Mírame… ―** respondió la morena y clavo sus labios sobre aquellos anhelantes y los tomo intensamente… sin llegar a profundizar dada la resistencia de Quinn, quería protestar pero se detuvo al ver la mirada de la rubia… pasaba algo más y ese algo comenzaba a quemarla por dentro.

― **Mi amor… el tiempo apremia, termina de abrir el sobre… por favor…―** El tono suplicante de Quinn la desarmaba.

La brisa del parque las acompañaba, la gente iba y venía, pocos se tomaban el segundo de dedicarles alguna mirada pero para ellas una burbuja dorada las contenía sin recibir mayor estimulo que la mirada de la otra, termino de abrir el sobre solo para encontrar una nota sumada al par de tickets, la caligrafía era más que reconocida…

" _ **Por favor no te detengas, déjame llevarte conmigo a recorrer una fantasía… "**_

En cuanto levanto la mirada cuestionando el sentido de esas palabras el mismo muchacho que le había entregado el primer paquete se acercaba, esta vez mascando chicle con un traje negro y una sonrisa mordida.

― **¿Señora Berry? ―** Rachel asintió con la cabeza comenzando a sentirse más que extraña― Tenga, por favor necesito que abra el paquete…

Rachel se apresuró a romper el envoltorio dedicándole antes una mirada brillante a una Quinn que no dejaba de sonreír pero a la vez sostenía un semblante nervioso… al abrir el paquete una nueva nota le daba extrañas instrucciones…

" _ **Esto realmente está pasando mi amor, pero para que pase necesito que confíes… y si lo haces dejaras que este buen amigo mío te dirija hacia el próximo destino… por favor Rach… ¿Si?"**_

― **Quinn ¿Qué? ―** Pero no pudo continuar, los dedos de la rubia se posaron en sus labios conteniendo lo que sería el primer resquicio de resistencia al mejor estilo Rachel Berry.

― **Confía en mi cariño… solo di que sí… ―** Quinn no solo hablaba con sus labios, todo su cuerpo se curvaba sobre una morena cada vez más intrigada, mas fascinada, Quinn sabia cuanto amaba ella las sorpresas y no estaba escatimando esfuerzo para complacerla, ¿Cómo no entregarse?

― **Esta bien… s... si claro ―** Y así Rachel se dejaba llevar…

Quinn se volvió al muchacho que las esperaba pacientemente unos pasos atrás…

― **Ryan…**

― **Muy bien…** __ **señora Berry por favor si me acompaña… ―** El muchacho extendió su brazo cortésmente al mejor estilo caballero medieval y Rachel lo tomo sin antes dedicarle una mirada de desconcierto a su mujer, ella solo articulo con los labios un _"tranquila ve…"_

Ella y el muchacho comenzaron a andar por el parque dejando atrás a Quinn que desapareció en cuanto ellos hicieron unos cuantos pasos, de pronto se inquietó… aquello estaba siendo muy extraño…

― **Por aquí señora…―** Le dijo el muchacho indicándole que entrara en una limosina negra, su cara no podía estar más atónita, ¿Ese chico realmente quería que ella se subiera a una… limosina? Y no cualquier limosina, era de esas enormes de las que ves en las películas… era su propia versión de limosina al mejor estilo "Mujer Bonita"

― **¿Podría dejar de decirme señora? ¿Yo… tengo que… que… subirme? ―** Tenia que preguntarlo, no pudo evitarlo.

El muchacho sonrió y le dijo…

― **No** _ **señora**_ **no puedo… y si** _ **señora**_ **por favor súbase…―** Lo que Rachel no sabía es que el chico había recibido instrucciones precisas, y había sido advertido de cada reacción que Rachel podría tener…

La morena se subió, una vez adentro se acomodó y noto una rosa con una nueva nota en ella _**"Mira el techo, úsalo… hoy las estrellas nos acompañan"**_ busco el perfume de la flor, y sabiendo perfectamente que hacer abrió el techo corredizo de ese tremendo auto… era cierto, a pesar de las luces de la ciudad unas cuantas estrellas rebeldes se dejaban ver en aquella maravillosa tarde que de a poco ya se convertía en noche, suspiro cargada de emociones y sin querer aventurarse a sacar conclusiones, de a poco su mente le gritaba lo que parecía ser tan obvio… no quería ceder a la ansiedad, respiro profundo mientras veía que las calles de New York continuaban con su ritmo incansable de personas, ruidos y luces, el camino se le hacía conocido como también se le hizo familiar las vueltas que estaban dando… sonó una alerta en la cabina y al cabo de diez minutos el auto se detenía frente a otro icónico edificio de su amada ciudad… al abrirse la puerta de la limosina la imponente entrada de del Empire State se presentaba ante ella como si le extendiera la mano…

― **Por aquí por favor… ―** Le dijo Ryan una vez en la calle.

― **Gracia… supongo que no vas a decirme nada ¿Verdad?**

― **No señora… ―** Respondió el chico sonriente.

El muchacho se anunció en el recibidor, y la condujo a los ascensores… se suponía que a esas horas ya estaría cerrado al público sin embargo el muchacho oprimió el botón y el piso veinte se ilumino ante sus ojos… la mejor vista de New York la esperaba, y con un poco de suerte también estaría ella…

La puerta del ascensor se detuvo y una leve reverencia del chico le dio la indicación de que debía dirigirse al mirador, camino unos pasos y su corazón empezó a martillar no era mucho el mobiliario pero el poco que había hacia que todo su interior se removiera… una pequeña mesa vestida de blanco, un ramo de rosas y una bandeja con una pequeña caja de terciopelo sobre ella… se quedó tiesa ante la imagen, porque justo al lado su mujer se hallaba con la mirada expectante de quien se sabe acertado en la sorpresa… se había cambiado de ropa, se había peinado… estaba perfecta en esa simpleza que solía derrochar, más ella estaba inmóvil… lentamente Quinn se acercó y la tomo de las manos…

― **Rach… ¿Estas bien? ―** Ante el mutismo de la morena Quinn se sentía más y más nerviosa… el momento había llegado.

― **Quinn… qué… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es todo esto? ―** Verborragia, bien era buena señal…

― **Rach… ―** Quinn la dirigió hacia la baranda del balcón justo al lado de la mesa, tomo sus manos y la miro a los ojos **― he pasado muchos años de mi vida creyendo cosas que no son, intentando entender lo que solo encuentra explicación en el alma de quien se ama, tu mi pequeña diva haz tenido desde siempre cada respuesta que mi alma muda ha hecho, haz tomado entre tus manos un corazón en llamas sin darte cuenta siquiera que convertiste sus llamas en luz y sin quemarte tú en el camino… ―** Rachel la miraba entumecida ante la emoción, y sintiendo el ardor característico de una lagrima rebelde que comenzaba a tomar su recorrido por sus mejillas **― tú vida mía, me muestras los colores de la vida y me acompañas a pintar en ella… déjame hoy ser yo quien sugiera un nuevo lienzo, déjame demostrarte que no creo en el "para siempre" porque no existe tal medida de tiempo que acote el destino de nuestras almas…**

― **¡Oh por Dios! ―** Exclamo Rachel al ver como Quinn tomaba la pequeña caja de terciopelo y la abría ante ella…

― **Rachel… ―** Le temblaban las manos, había dicho lo que sentía en repentina calma pero ahora estallaba el pecho en mil fuegos artificiales ― Dios… ― Dijo bajando la cabeza y con un nudo en la garganta… sentía la caja abierta entre sus manos, y curiosamente en ese bajo mirar no encontraba los ojos de su amor pero si la vida de su hijo bailando en el vientre de su amada, los dedos de Rachel fueron a para a su mentón levantando su rostro para poder mirarla…

― **Dilo mi amor… por favor, solo dilo… ―** Rachel brillaba por donde se la viera, sus ojos traspasaban su presente y su pasado, esta vida y las anteriores, le entregaban el hilo de luz que le faltaba para completar su cometido… la miro, y el encontrarse reflejada en ella susurro…

― **Caminemos juntas el resto de nuestras vidas… solo prometo amarte… ¿Te casas conmigo? ―** Y así todo el tiempo invertido en aquella locura se amortiguo en su sonrisa, en el temblor de sus labios conteniendo un chillido, en su mano que acariciaba cada facción de su rostro… Rachel Barbra Berry quedaba casi sin palabras, y solo una necesitaba escuchar…

― **Espero que tengas idea de cómo te amo Fabray, porque cuanto solo se compara con el tamaño del amor que veo en tus ojos… ¡Sí! Por supuesto que sí… si…―** Beso **― Sí…―** Beso **― Mil veces ¡Sí!...**

Y así la noche, las estrellas y algún que otro espectador dueño de una cámara fielmente oculta eran testigos de cómo una emocionada Quinn colocaba un anillo en el dedo de su mujer ante la atenta mirada de esta que acto seguido repetía la acción con una rubia que ya no contenía las lágrimas, se besaron bajo esa luna, bajo esas estrellas hasta que separándose lentamente la rubia sacaba su celular… Rachel seguía mirándola como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viviendo, tenía mil preguntas, pero la noche no terminaba todavía… apenas empezaba…

― **Ryan… bajamos en diez minutos…**

― **¿A dónde se supone que vamos ahora Fabray?**

― **Nos queda un concierto al que asistir ¿Lo olvidaste? ―** Quinn sonreía de lado con esa expresión que para Rachel no era ningún misterio… quedaba algo más…

― **¿Más sorpresas Fabray? ―** Le dijo abrazándola por el cuello…

― **Es posible** _ **señora**_ **… lo veremos… pero ahora nos vamos, antes de que se nos haga tarde ―** Tomo sus manos, las flores y salieron de ese lugar enjugándose las lágrimas.

Un sonriente Ryan las esperaba en la puerta, el trayecto era muy corto y esto Quinn lo sabía, pero a esas horas y con su mujer en ese estado no iba a correr riesgo alguno. Fueron pocos minutos hasta llegar al Madison Square Garden, pero una vez más Quinn dejaría a Rachel llena de preguntas al ingresar al mismo por una entrada especial, evitando así todo tipo de tumulto… esta mujer no dejaba de sorprenderla. Apenas llegaron un hombre que llevaba una identificación del staff directo de la cantante las llevo a sus lugares, tratamiento de diva para la diva… todo estaba saliendo perfecto… quedaba una cosa más y Quinn podría finalmente "quitarse los zapatos y descansar".

Como siempre Beyonce salía en todo su esplendor… había tenido una performance perfecta, pero faltaba algo más… los acordes de una canción que Rachel amaba comenzaban a sonar de fondo, la morena cantante se posiciono en el centro del escenario mirando directamente en dirección a ellas… las estaba mirando a ellas… ¿Era posible? Hasta que comenzó a hablar, y su corazón a galopar, a su lado Quinn apretaba su mano…

― **Gracias amigos por acompañarme esta noche… ―** Comenzó a recitar con los acordes de la canción acompañando ese momento que se mostraba tan íntimo **― Me despido por hoy pero con un pedido muy especial, verán… hace algún tiempo ensayando para un video le conté mi amiga B que había descubierto a una chica en Broadway con una voz increíble, en ese momento supe quien era y un tiempo después conocí a su pareja… recuerdo que pensé** _ **"esta mujer está loca"**_ **―** El público rió y Rachel miro a Quinn significativamente, ésta ocultó su gesto toda avergonzada y ambas volvieron a ver al escenario. El universo había hecho de las suyas al poner a Britt a trabajar con la morena y esta le comentara su fascinación por Rachel… el tiempo y la suspicacia harían el resto **― Lo que pretendía hacer, pero cuando me contó que estaban esperando a su primer hijo, y pude ver el brillo de su mirada recordé porque escribí esta canción… Rachel… ―** la nombrada llevo su mano a la boca conteniendo la sorpresa **― Espero que hayas dicho que sí chica ―** Automáticamente Quinn levanto ambas manos unidas mostrando el anillo en la mano de Rachel **― Les deseo mucha felicidad a ambas, esta canción es para ustedes…**

Dios dos pasos dio hacia atrás en el escenario y comenzó a cantar entrando justo en el tiempo de la música…

" **Remember those walls I built, Well baby they're tumbling down…"**

 **(Recuerdo esos muros que construí, bien cariño, se están viniendo abajo…)**

"Halo" entraba con toda su energía y rompía con cualquier barrera que quedara en pie, Rachel rompió en llanto abrazándose como podía a una tan emocionada como ella Quinn… y entendió… la última de las sorpresas estaba ahí sonando como un estruendoso golpe al corazón…

" **It's like I've been awakened, every rule I had you breaking. It's the risk that I'm taking, I ain't never gonna shut you out…"**

 **(Es como si me hubieran despertado, cada regla que hice que rompieras, es el riesgo que estoy corriendo, y nunca voy a hacer que te calles…)**

" **Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo, You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more, It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo, Pray it won't fade away..."  
**

Bailaban su canción, porque ya era propia, como si no hubiera nadie más… Quinn cantaba en el oído de la morena como si nadie más escuchara, el mundo podía caer en cenizas y ellas seguirían en su burbuja dorada con la música de fondo…

Quinn la miraría a los ojos susurrando _"Tu eres lo único que deseo, creo que soy adicta a tu luz",_ mientras que entre lágrimas Rachel respondería _"A cualquier parte que miro, estoy rodeada por tu abrazo, cariño puedo ver tu halo"_ ambas entonarían el final de una melodía… el principio de una nueva vida acababa de empezar.

Llegaría el final de concierto, la cena con amigos, el relato en detalle de cada paso de ese día, las bromas de Santana, la emoción en los ojos de los padres de Rachel, llegaría el momento contemplativo de Quinn…

Llegaría la vida misma… una nueva frontera había sido atravesada, un nuevo rincón del alma abierto de par en par… un nuevo momento en la vida de dos mujeres cualquiera… en un rincón cualquiera, de una ciudad cualquiera… solo un instante más de vida… ¿Quién sabe? Podría ser la tuya.


End file.
